Girl in Moonlight
by AmayaHana
Summary: just read it I suck at summaries.rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

'A girl yeah she's just a girl that's all.'that what he thought and in some ways it who true she was a girl but she was not just any girl seem more like a goddess of beauty or an angel.'She just a girl just a girl,but why ... why does she have this power over me?' the man asked as he lay in his bed unable to sleep'No what am I thinking?' he asked himself running his fingers through his raven hair.'what are you to her such power over me?' the raven haired man sighed."OI Itachi!" a blue skinned man man know as 'Itachi' sat up and glared at his blue skinned visitor with his crimson red eyes."What is it Kisame?"he asked rather annoyed. "We've got a mission."the man said. 'Maybe a mission well take my mind off HER.' Itachi figured."Alright let's get this show on the what's the mission anyway?"he asked."I don't know Leader just said that he wants us in his office A.S.A.P."Kisame said walking out of the room 'Jeez what's with Itachi lately?' the blue man the two men reach the leaders office.

-In Pein's Office-

Itachi and Kisame stood in the leader's office."I want you to find this girl and bring her here."he said sliding a picture of a girl with knee-lengh raven hair and shining jade eyes in a earthy knee length tight dress.'Ainako!' Itachi's eyes widen."her name is Ainako Shinnato."

-Meanwhile-

Ainako was training with her and a boy with snow white hair and onyx eyes were sparing."oh come on got do better then that."she said dodging every hit. "She right bro."another boy with Onyx hair and blue moonstone eyes teased."OH SHUT UP YUSAI!" Tsuro yelled getting hit by Ainako and sent flying across the training field."Good job Ainako."their sensei ,a man with sun-stone red hair and moonstone eyes, said."thank you Shinai-Sensei."she said softly."OI Ainako!" Tsuro yelled running toward her."Just you wait one day I'll beat you."he said."yeah you'll beat her when hell freezes over."Yusai laughed "You two quit it."Ainako said shooting them a death glare.'When well they learn?' Ainako sighed.'I wonder if what that thing was in my dream?'she looked to the sky and sighed."Ainako! Let's out we've got a mission."The others yelled pulling her out of her thoughts."OKAY!" she yelled running towards her team.(this what they look like just in different clothing. Tsuro ,Yusai ,and Shinai-Sensei)

~Ainako's P.O.V~

My team and I finally got a mission I mean yeah I like being my village and all but it gets really boring around there's training with the team but can someone tell me why I had to get stuck with those two.I mean you've got to be kidding me right Tsuro is a moron and his brother Yusai dear god just kill me barely passed the the genin test!To top all that they're part of my 'fan-club' and they're always ALWAYS fighting. (just picture Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasake) Oh that right the mission was basically going to the village of Konoha and meet to form an alliance.I just hope the idiots don't try something foolish. "Hey Ainako how about we have another spearing round when we get there."I heard Tsuro ask."and get your ass handed to you again for 800th time?"Yusai said."There they go again."Sensei sighed,he's honestly the only person I like on the team. 'Ainako watch out someone's coming our way.' I heard Jubi 's right I'm a people in the village know that but I'm still well liked by everyone I guess I have Jubi to thank for that she was the one who saved my village from being even name the village in her honor that's right our team comes from Shinaha 's only village were being a Jinchuuriki is a good thing I can walk down the any street and the people smile warmly at me.I say this Father is a great leader yes my father is the kage or as it's called in Shinaha 'Yukage'.I love Father but some times I hate his overly protective nature I understand why through Mother died when I was four. I've only seen a picture of her when she was 13 which is the same age as me.(If you're not 13 in this story you are) I find it really hard to believe that she's my mom I mean we look nothing alike I don't look Father at that age either.I don't know anyway we're getting way from the story. Yusai and Tsuro were fighting like always."IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I'LL BEAT BOTH YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!GOT IT!?" I yelled which made them stop thank god or whoever's up gets beyond annoying believe me."Good now watch your backs someone's coming our way."I informed then a team of Konoha nen's landed in front of team had three guy and a girl with pink hair and a BIG forehead."Team 1 from Shinaha?" the man with silver hair that stood up asked."Yes and you are?" Sensie and I asked at the same time."Team 7 from Konoha." The man and Yusai started fighting each other again."WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING YOU TWO?!" I snapped glaring at them."But Ainako."they said sheepishly."sorry about them. I guessing you're here to take us to Konoha."I said smiling just stood there like a deer caught in the girl stepped forward and introduced herself as 'Sakura'."Hi Sakura-San I'm Ainako and the two idiots over there are Tsuro and Yusai."I said "Ainako!We can tell 'em who are ourselves!"They shouted.I saw Sakura look at them like they had three heads or one the boys step had hair I swore look like a onyx colored duck's ass and onxy name was 'Sasuke' Tsuro ran between him and I spouting out non-sense like always."Listen up Duck-ass Ainako's mine so don't even think..."I smacked upside the head "I belong to no one but myself dumbass!"I yelled at him and turned to Sasuke "sorry about that his one of the guys that likes me back in Shinaha."I said."I can understand the feeling."he said the other boy in the group who for some reason or other seemed really familiar he was blonde haired sapphire blue eyes and had whispers his about him made my heart do a jig inside chest.

_"Jubi?''_ I asked her

**_"Yeah Pup what is it?"_**she asked.

_"That boy do you think?"_

**_"Yeah Pup his Kyuubi."_**

_"You mean..."_I shuddered at the reason

**_"Yeah Pup my lover."_**

I snapped back to reality to find he was right in front of me I felt my face turn red."I'm Naruto Uzumaki."he said with a big smile that I swear would light an entire village.

~Naruto's P.o.v~

I looked at the girl Something about was so ...so right to me my heart was pounding like a drum in my chest I moved closer towards her

_"Kyu?"_

**_"What Kit?"_**

_"That Girl?"_

**_"JUBI MATE"_**

_"HUH!?"_

**_"Kit SHE JUBI!"_**

_"She like me"_

**_"YEAH"_**

_"What do you mean by 'mate'?"_

**_"LOVER,WIFE,GIRLFRIEND,Life Partner,what have you."_**

I told her my name with a bright smile then I was she was slightly red."are you okay?"I asked worried"Ainako?"I heard a guy with red hair and light blue eyes said a little worried."Oh It's nothing Shinai-Sensie."Ainako said she turned to me and flashed a warm smile that made my heart race even more."OKAY AINAKO LET'S SPARE!" a white-haired boy yelled running towards rolled her eyes."Tsuro never learns" I heard her mumble "YOU KNOW YOU NEVER WIN IDIOT!" she shouted."This should be good."a boy with onyx hair and light blue eyes said."Oh I'm Yusai by the way and the Idiot sparing with Ainako is my twin Tsuro."he added."TWIN!?" I heard Sasuke and Sakura yell."Yeah he's never won against Ainako will no one's ever won against her."their sensie said as he walked up with Kakashi. "They're at it again?Yusai how many time is it now?" he looked at 'Yusai' who pulled out a counter that read '799' "like I said 800th time."Yusai said coolly."not to mention how the other genins bend over backwards trying to get her attention." he added with a sigh.

~3rd Person P.o.v~

Ainako and Tsuro spared as Team 7 and the rest of their team seemed to dance as dodge each and every one of Tsuro's clumsy attacks while gracefully land her own."Oh came on Tsuro you know you got to do better then this."she said not even breathing delivered her final hit sending him flying towards the others."IN COMING!"Ainako ended up catching Tsuro well more like hit by."You two okay?"the others asked "What did anyone count how many in that herd?"Tsuro asked then tried hard to laugh and failed horroribly."Man Ainako can't you take it easy on the poor guy?"Shinai asked picking Tsuro up."He started it I did go easy on him we've seen what I CAN do Sensei."she said coolly while Yusai helped Naruto up."She right last time the guy ended up in the O.R. for nearly a month remember?"he said."HEY THE GUY WAS STALKING ME!OKAY!?" Ainako yelled 'asshole's lucky I didn't kill him.'she added 7 stood there stunned."You had a stalker?"Sakura eyed the young Shinaha genin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainako rolled her jade jewels "It's not that shocking in Shinaha." she said dryly."Yeah and also how large her fan-club is."her Sensei added coolly pulling out a book and started reading.

~Ainako's P.o.v~

Sakura seemed shocked by my resondes and more so learning I have a 'fan-club'."FAN-CLUB!?" I heard her teammates yell."Yeah dude Ainako is the most popular girl in don't even want to know how many guys she's rejected flat-out."Yusai my stomach growled I swear it sounded like an earthquike."What was that?"I heard Naruto ask."Sorry it was stomach."I said blushing others laughed their buts off."We'll be in village soon."Kakashi-Sensei said coolly while reading his just happen to be the same one Shinai-Sensei was reading."Any good ramen shops there?"I asked team 7 stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me."WHAT?I like ramen okay."I said.'You always eat ramen!' Jubi retorted.

~Sakura's P.o.v~

I can't believe it Ainako asked that.I pray Naruto doesn't go hey-wire."YEAH THEIR'S A GREAT SHOP I EAT THERE AS MUCH AS I CAN!" Naruto late I looked at him I swear he was about to flip his lid then I saw Ainako blushing more then Hinata never thought I'd live to see the day.

-Time skip to Ichiraku ramen-~3rd Person P.o.v~

Team 7 and Ainako's team were sitting together at Naruto and Ainako were talking about ramen they both had towers of bowls in didn't like the fact Ainako was talking and laughing with again he didn't like Naruto or Sasuke for some reason,well Sasuke was cause he seemed the type of guy that girls tend to go nuts on the other there was just something about him that Tsuro didn't as Ainako had rejected almost all the guys of Shinaha including himself and his brother."So how does this place stand up to Kuroshin's back home?"Shinai-Sensei asked."I say It may as good if not better." Ainako said which shocked her teammates."I mean if you compare their miso ramen this place is better but I still like Kuroshin's Spicy ramen."she added quickly.

~Naruto's P.o.v~

I think Ainako is likely the most beautiful girl I ever met.I mean her knee length raven hair and jade orbs which seem to gaze deep into the soul take my breath away."hey Naruto can I ask you something later?"I heard her say." is it Ainako?"I looked around "not here is there somewhere more well more previte?"She ask still looking around."Ainako,we have to go now."I heard one of her teammate said."I'll be there in momite Tsuro."she said as she stood up.I grabbed her hand"I'll wait for you at the park."I told low enough so only she could hear."I'll be there as soon as I can."she said.

~Ainako's P.o.v~

My team and I walked the Hokage's office.I couldn't seem to shake the feeling we were being watch.

_"Hey Jubi"_

**_"Yeah Pup?"_**

_"Can I ask you something?''_

**_"What is Pup?"_**

_"Would You tell me your name?"_

**_"You know my name pup."_**

_"Jubi I meant your really name."_

**_"Shinko pup"_**

_"thank you for everything Shinko."_

"Ainako?AINAKO!" I heard someone calling me.I looked up to see Sensei."Yes Sensei?"I sighed "We're here." Sensei said.I nodded. We waited to meet with the Hokage."NARUTO!GET BACK HERE!"I heard some yelling I saw Naruto run pass us followed by a tall man with a scar on his nose."Okay we can finally met with the person we came to meet."I heard Sensei turned to me and said,"Ainako,I will leave the talking to you."I looked at him as if he had five head.I knew why he chose me to do the talking though I am the Yukage's child, top of my class, the way I'm the best ambassador nin in our village."Yes Sensei."I finally said.

-time skip to after the meeting with the Hokage-

Finally that took a lot out of me."So Ainako what they say?"I heard Tsuro ask."He said he'll take it to the village counsel and get back to 's also allowing us to stay until then."I said coolly."Well I have someone to meet so you three go ahead I already know where we're staying and I asked someone to show you guys the why."I added and ran off to meet Naruto at the I got there I saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto!"I yelled.I guessed surprised him because I could have swore he jump out of his he turned to look at me."oh Hey Ainako."he beamed.I walked over to him."So... What did you want to talk about?"He asked me.I took a deep breath and spoke."I'm sure you know what you are and that you are not alone..."I paused to take and breath"I too am one." I stared at him."I know Karama already told me."He said cheerfully."I never thought I'd meet someone like you."I said.I looked at him;he had a confused look on his face."sorry it's just my heart seems to know you."I smiled and looked to the sky."well I guess I should get back to my team kami knows what those two baka's are to."I said as I stood up.I smiled at him and said,"see ya round."

~3rd Person P.o.v~

Ainako was walking towards the inn where here team would be staying only to find the twins fighting as let out a sigh shaking her haed.'I'm surrounded by idiots.' she felt like someone or something was watching her.

_"Hey shinko?"_ Ainako called mentally.

**_"Yeah pup?"_**shinko,Jubi said in return.

_"Do you feel like there's someone watching us?"_she asked checking her surroundings.

_**"I feel an unfamiliar aura if that's what you mean."**_shinko said.

_"Let's stay on high alter for until the missions over and we're back home."_Ainako said to which shinko just nodded.

~?'s P.o.v~

Kasume and I had been following our target.I wonder why Ainako is the target.I mean of course she powerful and all.I'm still concerned as to why she has that effect on me."hey Itachi have you heard the rumors?''I heard Kasume ask."rumors?"I said confused."Ainako is the Yukage's daughter and the holder of the ten tailed wolf(see Pic)."he eyes widened so that's why we're targeting her she as power.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Ainako's P.o.v~

The mission is finally over we can go home but I'm feeling torn yeah the alliance was passed with flying colors.I'm glad about that I mean it's great and I met Naruto but that more because we're alike and his different from the others I've has a light that shine like the team and I are leaving soon to inform father of the mission's success."WAIT AINAKO!" we were just about leave when I heard someone call out to me.I stop and turned to see Naruto coming towards us."AINAKO! HURRY UP WE'RE LEAVING!" I heard Tsuro call me."I'll catch up go ahead."I called back.I saw them go ahead."Hey Naruto." I said turning to him."Ainako are you leaving?" he asked.I just nodded."Yeah I have to get back to I guess I'll be seeing you later."I said "yeah I guess so."I heard him say with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Hey cheer up time we see each other we can go to Kuroshin's Ramen."I said trying to cheer him up."well Bye!"I said leaving to catch up with my team.

~Tsuro's P.o.v~

Thank god the mission's finally over and was a if only my personal mission was done I need to get Ainako's were just about to leave when I heard that annoying Naruto call out to turned to look at him.I called out to her telling we were told us to go ahead so we did we only when outside the gates to make sure we could still hear ass he caught Ainako's attention in mere days when I've been trying since tells me that he also caught the wolf's attention."Hey bro?"I said trying to get Yusai's attention."What is it dumbass?"He asked."You're the dumbass but 't you think it's odd Ainako never gave any of the boys back home a second look let alone the time of day yet she seems entranced by this 'Naruto' guy."I said quietly. Yusai looked at me like I had three heads or something. "OKAY GUYS LET'S GO HOME!" I heard Ainako yell.

~3rd Person P.o.v~And time skip.

Team one was almost home when Ainako stopped dead in her scanned the area feeling the same Chakra energy from Konaho "GUYS WATCH OUT!" she yelled pushing them out the path of an on coming kunai."You guys okay?"She asked panicked"yeah we're okay how 'bout you?"their sensei asked."I'm fine Sensei."She said."but someones following us or at lest me."Ainako added scanning the area where the kunai came from."OKAY I KNOW SOMEONE'S OUT THERE COME OUT AND FACE US LIKE A REAL WARRIOR!"she yelled ready to fight sending her Kogane no Honō no Ya no Justu towards the area they were.

~Kasume's P.o.v~

Itachi has been acting weird since we started this mission.I looked over to he was getting ready to throw a kunai 'Itachi,what are you doing you'll give away our hiding place.'I whisper-yelled 'she already knows we're here.'I whispered back and let the kunai fly."GUYS WATCH OUT!"I heard a female voice target I'm guessing."You guys alright?"I heard the same voice ask."Yeah we're okay how about you?''I heard an older male voice ask."I'm fine Sensei."the girl said.I moved closer remaining hidden.I looked to see the girl you're after."but someones following us or at lest me."my eyes widened when I heard her said that.I saw her turn scanning the area."OKAY I KNOW SOMEONE'S OUT THERE COME OUT AND FACE US LIKE A REAL WARRIOR!"she yelled and then I saw arrows of gold and fire rushing towards where I was hind with Itachi.

~Ainako's P.o.v~

I a launched full blown attack on whoever throw that kunai at my of the nearly hundreds of things you DON'T do when I'm my attack subsided I saw ravens (I'm not sure if it's crow or ravens I'm saying it's ravens) flying around me and my team.I Knew this was not good considering Yusai and Tsuro hate birds.I was in aw that there were so many ravens,I've always loved them they're one of my favorite animal right after the wolf and and tried with the fox.I should have kept focused because of my aw I was for me Shinko heals me three times faster then a normal person.I used my favorite justu.I moved quickly to protect my I saw a a man with raven hair standing over a faint Tsuro and Yusai. My blood began to boil my teammates maybe idiots but I care about them because that's what you do in a team care for each other.I charged blindly at the man not thinking there was another man there.I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head then everything went dark

~Itachi's P.o.v~

I saw I see her I real life and not just in those sweet dreams in my otherwise dreamless to be honest I'd rather not be on the business end of one of this girls attacks time I'm glad Kasume was here though I'm not going to tell him then Ainako is passed out.I bent down picked her up bridal style and looked at her giving a small smile."Okay target captured now let's get back to base."I said.


	4. Chapter 4

~Yusai P.o.v~

The last thing I remember before passing out was a man in a black clock with red close on it standing in front of Tsuro and man had raven hair and at the time onyx colored was asking about Ainako which set Tsuro fool brother launched an attack I now wasn't going to man's eyes turned crimson that's when it hit me This man was an Uchiha.I remembered Sasuke saying he had an elder brother he was out to kill for avenge the death of his I recall his name was Itachi I came to I saw him and a blue skinned man wearing the same black and red clock stand over Ainako who was passed bent down and picked her up.I knew I was no match for him and Sensei was no where to be found. At this point Ainako was in trouble so I quickly got to my feet there's one very helpful thing about my clan and that is justu it doesn't work twice on I stand a chance now that he used the Sharingan eye on me and my fool of brother none of the other stages will work on me or Tsuro.I followed we were they put Ainako down I launched my foolish attack and I can admit it was a fool move but there's no way in hell I was losing my teammate to this two.I admit I like her but it's not the same like as my brother.I'll say this I was lucky to get the hell out of there ALIVE I might added.I did manage to get Ainako away and back to the others though so I can't say I totally failed but it wasn't a total success either I just got majorly LUCKY.

~Ainako's P.o.v~

I was finally coming round and I felt someone carrying me.I wasn't going to complain I was comfy.I slowly opened my eyes and saw the Sun-stone red hair of my sensei."Um Shinai-Sensei could you put me down."I said red from embarrassment."Ainako you okay?" I heard him ask in panic mode."Yes a killer the way did anyone got catch the deer that hit me?"I asked started laughing well everyone that was awake anyway.I look over to Yusai and saw he was carrying Tsuro."Okay Yusai what the hell happen?"I asked."Well let's just say This dambass here tried to take on on Uchiha and got their special just used on the both of us."he said"Idiot,but his this team's Idiot."I smiled. "Okay sensei I can walk on my own so would please put me down."I said getting annoyed. "okay okay."he said setting me down.I rolled my eyes and headed towards the now I knew someone was after me the question was hair tried in a low ponytail wearing a black and red clock.I must ask 'll know hopefully.I just want to get home and go to sleep not like I can sleep knowing someones out to catch me.I was feeling a little and and saw Tsuro was still sleeping.I turned my head side to side creaking my sound made even Shinai-Sensei that feels better.

~Shinai-Sensei's P.o.v~

Man I hate when Ainako does that it sound like her neck's breaking.I really want to get back to the needs more training.I can see the village from here.I look at Ainako to see her (e/c) pools wide with my students seem to have a renewed energy even Tsuro who's just waking up."ALRIGHT I CAN SEE HOME FROM HERE!HEY YUSAI RACE YA! LAST ONE THERE BUYS KUROSHIN'S FOR THE TEAM!"I heard Ainako yell."OKAY!" the twins yelled at the same three of them ran full speed ahead.I shook my head and my team.I ran after them.I saw my sister waiting for us at the gates like I reached her I smiled and gave her a reassuring hug."Brother let go."I heard her said."Sainoko,I'm hurt I've been gone for so long and my little sister didn't even miss."I and my team rolled their eyes. "Hate to break it to you Sensei we've only been gone for ten days it's not like we were gone for two months."I heard Ainako retort."Oh should I tell your father you fell for one of the nin's from Konaho?"I asked move on my part I got the business end of one of Ainako's punches."I did not fell for him!"she protested with her face telling otherwise."Oh came on Ainako if you don't like the boy why is your face redder then my hair then?"I asked."SHUT UP!" Ainako yelled.

~Sainoko's P.o.v~

I was waiting for my brother and his team like do I do this every time?I heard Ainako's girl's loud when she happy you always hear her before you see when the mission is over and they're nearly home.I knew how this was going to end.I saw Ainako followed by the twins and my foolish big was first followed by Yusai in second,Tsuro in third and Brother in last.I saw Brother come towards me and hugged.I told him to let go then he pouted like a first day student."Hate to break it to you Sensei we've only been gone for ten days it's not like we were gone for two months."I heard Ainako say rolling her eyes."Oh should I tell your father you fell for one of the nin's from Konaho?"my brother teased.I looked at Ainako who was redder then Shinai's hair punch she did fell for the guy her face was about as red as it could get."Oh came on Ainako if you don't like the boy why is your face redder then my hair then?"he asked."SHUT UP!" Ainako yelled."Shouldn't you guys be reporting to the Yukage on the mission?''I asked."Yeah and after that Sensei you have to buy the team Kuroshin's."Ainako said smiling ear to ear.


End file.
